


everything under the stars

by myeonkais



Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: originally posted as a tweet fic:chanbaek high school au wherein astronomy club pres si chanyeol at may crush sa kanya ang drama club president na si baekhyun.since required na sumali sa two clubs ang club presidents, naisipan ni baek na mag-apply sa club ni yeol.kaso ayaw tanggapin ni chanyeol ang application form.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467406
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	everything under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> ito ang ambag ko sa nausong twitter meme na "send me a made-up fic title and i'll tell you what i would write to go with it". at dahil mababa ang EQ ko, tinuloy ko na siya as a whole one shot lmao.
> 
> thanks kay Ceraforeversone for the title!
> 
> you can find the original tweet fic thread [here.](https://twitter.com/myeonkais/status/1227520925274275840)

Baekhyun knew nothing about astronomy, as in wala talaga siyang pake, pero gagawin niya lahat para mapansin siya ng crush. Graduating na sila, eh. At least i-try niyang maka-close si Chanyeol.

He followed Chanyeol everywhere, dala-dala ang app form na ilang beses niyang pinrint.

Five times niyang pinasa ang form sa Astronomy Club secretary na si Jongin. Five times ding binalik sa kanya ito, with DENIED stamped in red ink. Sa 5th time, si Chanyeol na mismo ang nagbalik sa kanya.

"Isusumbong talaga kita kay Sir Heechul," reklamo ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. "bawal kayang magdeny ng club applications!"

"I actually can do that, Byun."

"Against club rules yan! That's discrimination!"

"Against club rules din ang nilagay mong reason sa app form mo," Chanyeol countered.

Natawa si Baekhyun. "I just answered the question honestly."

Chanyeol flushed in front of him. "Tigilan mo nga ako, Byun. Mag-apply ka sa athletics club, tumatanggap pa si Sehun."

"Paano kung gusto ko sa club mo?"

"I can't accept your reason." Inagaw ni Baekhyun ang app form niya sa bwisit na club president.

As expected, denied ulit.

Seriously, ganon ka-offended si Chanyeol Park sa sagot niya?

_**Why do you want to join the Astronomy Club?** _

Sinagot lang naman niya ng "Because I really like the club president and I want to get to know him better."

Pak, smooth.

Mas nainis si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun after this encounter. Baekhyun took this as a sign para seryosohin ang application. He really wondered of all clubs, bakit sa Astronomy Club pa napunta si Chanyeol Park? Sampu lang sila sa club na ‘yon, the smallest in their school.

Matalino naman si Chanyeol. In fact, ilang taon siyang nilagawan ng Quizzer's Club kaso ‘di na umalis ang lalaki sa Astronomy Club since 1st year sila.

Magaling din ito sa basketball. Laging kasali si Chanyeol sa basketball team ng year nila kasama ng best friend nitong si Sehun.

Baekhyun even overheard Sehun joking na pinipilit niyang sumali sa athletics club ang best friend kaso, and to quote Sehun Oh,

"Masyado niyang mahal yang stars. Di ko rin gets kung bakit."

1st year pa lang sila crush na niya si Chanyeol so laking palaisipan for him kung bakit sa isang boring na subject sobrang nahumaling ang hot niyang crush. Sayang, eh. Ito lang ang weird fact about Chanyeol Park.

Kaya Baekhyun decided to finally know anong meron sa astronomy at kinalolokohan ito ni Chanyeol.

Bago siya umuwi, ginamit niya ang lukot lukot na library card, hiniram niya sa library ang The Book of Constellations. Medyo kinilig pa siya nang makita ang pangalan ni Chanyeol sa borrower's card ng libro.

"Seryoso ka ba?" nagtatakang tanong ng school librarian na si Shindong nang iabot niya ang libro for check out. "Baka magdugo ang ilong mo rito, Byun."

"Ito namang si sir walang tiwala sakin! At least may bagong knowledge akong magi-gain!"

Magdamag niyang binasa ang makapal na libro. Honestly, he almost gave up after few pages kasi, shet, ang boring zzzzz. Walang pumapasok sa utak niya!

Pero tinapangan ni Baekhyun ang sarili at nagpatuloy lang sa pagbabasa. Di kalaunan nag-enjoy na siya sa bagong facts na nakuha niya sa libro, lalo na sa constellations na based sa Greek & Roman myths. Ito ang gusto niya, may kwento at kaunting drama. Interesting pala somehow.

Natapos niya ang libro over the weekend. He even read articles on the internet at nagdownload pa ng star map app sa phone.

Oo, na-enjoy niya, pero ‘di pa rin niya gets ang pagkahumaling ni Chanyeol Park sa stars.

Come Monday, all smiles siya nang magkasalubong sila ni Chanyeol sa locker area.

"Good morning, Park," bati niya. Natigilan si Chanyeol, takang-taka.

"Alam mo ba marami akong natuklasan sa self ko over the weekend?"

Chanyeol sighed. "ano na naman yan, Byun?"

"I discovered na Orion ang favorite constellation ko," he replied cheekily, gauging Chanyeol's reaction.

The Astronomy Club president was surprised. "huh?"

"Not to be that basic astronomy bitch pero i really like it. Very easy to see and interesting ang mythology behind it."

Napatulala lang sa kanya si Chanyeol, the exact reaction he's aiming for.

"Wala lang, nashare ko lang since you know, you're the astrology club president. Baka lang ma-appreciate mo. Have a nice day, Park!"

Agad siyang umalis sa takot na may follow up questions ang crush niya. Kaunti pa lang ang nare-research niya lord.

At doon nagsimula ang kalokohan ni Baekhyun Byun.

Every time na makakasalubong niya si Chanyeol sa school, lagi niyang sini-share ito ang isang fun fact na nabasa niya about constellations.

"Good morning, Park! Did you know na 22 constellation names ang nagsisimula sa letter c?"

"Good morning, park! Aware ka ba na may 13th zodiac constellation? It's called Ophiuchus! Ah aware ka na? Okay, remind ko lang sa ‘yo!"

"Good morning, Park! Did you know na constellations travel from east to west just like the sun? Ah basic astronomy ba yun? Hehe see I'm learning! Be proud of me naman!"

"Good morning, park! Do you want to know what constellation reminds me of you?"

Napahinto sa paglalakad si Chanyeol sa tanong na ‘yon, an answered prayer for Baekhyun since kanina pa niya hinahanap ang lalaki. First friday of the month na ulit, ergo club meeting na, at deadline na ng club applications on monday.

That meant three weeks nang hinahabol ni Baekhyun Byun si Chanyeol Park.

Three weeks na siyang immersed sa astronomy.

Three weeks na rin siyang nagtataka sa rason ng crush niya.

"Let me guess," pailing na sabi ni Chanyeol, "Orion? Kasi madaling makita? In relevance to my height?"

"Medyo reaching but okay."

"O e ano nga? May maisasagot ka ba? Late na tayo sa club meeti—"

"Lyra reminds me of you, shunga ka," inis na sabi ni Baekhyun.

"B-bakit naman Lyra?!"

Well shit, he should've known na may follow up question ang Chanyeol Park.

He paused for a moment, carefully choosing his words. "Lyra represents a harp, so connected sa music. Ikaw agad ang naalala ko the moment I read this. Well, not exactly you but the memory of you singing Rivermaya's 20 Million noong freshman year, club general assembly. Akala ko taga Glee Club ka kasi seriously, ang ganda ng boses mo. Ang galing mo pa tumugtog ng instruments. Safe to say na doon ako nagkacrush sa ‘yo—but that's not my point!"

"Lyra reminded me of that voice, _your_ voice that day. It relaxed me kasi before that grabe iyak ko sa drama club auditions! I wish I can hear you sing more songs. Everyone needs to hear that once in a while."

Chanyeol stood there dumbfounded. Baekhyun took it as a sign to go on. "Also, in order to find Lyra, you need to look for Vega, one of the brightest stars in the galaxy. Wala lang, that star reminds me of your smile. _You_ smile so bright na minsan naiinis na ako kasi ang ganda ng mga ngipin mo then kikiligin kasi shet, you fucking smiled."

Hinihingal na si Baekhyun pero shet, first time siyang pinagtuunan ni Chanyeol park ng atensyon. Might as well sagarin na niya.

"So ayun lang. That's my fun fact for the day. Have a nice day, Park. Sorry if male-late ka sa meeting because of my nonsense hehe."

Wow, that was dumb. He should've kept his mouth shut and joined the Athletics Club just like what Chanyeol told him.

The silence overwhelmed Baekhyun. Hindi siya sanay na tahimik lang si Chanyeol, lalo na't walang expression ang mukha nito.

Did he cross the line? Wala namang offensive sa sinabi niya ah. Yon na siguro ang pinaka-sincere at wholesome na sinabi niya kay Chanyeol sa four years nilang magschoolmate. Labo naman if magagalit siya because of that.

“Fifth," ang tanging sinabi ni Chanyeol after that awkward silence.

"h-huh?"

"Fifth brightest star sa universe ang Vega. Brightest siya sa Lyra constellation, though. Sirius ang brightest star sa universe. That's basic astronomy, you should know that."

Baekhyun blinked in confusion. "O-kay? Thanks. Sharing is caring hehe."

"And to answer your question.." Chanyeol trailed off, suddenly shy.

"Yes?"

"Kung bakit astronomy.."

"Chanyeol full sentences please late na tayo sa meeting."

"ihaveinsomniaandcountingstarshelpmesleepatnight."

Chanyeol said it so fast na akala ni Baekhyun hinahamon siya nito sa rap battle. "Uh...what? Sorry, Park. Di ko gets?"

The taller took a deep breath, eyes darting everywhere except Baekhyun. "I have insomnia. And counting stars help me sleep better at night."

Baekhyun was about to open his mouth, his cheeks flushed, as he stared up at Chanyeol.

That was intimate. Unexpected. What did he do to deserve such information? Baka naman nagbibiro lang si Chanyeol.

"Ah, so ‘di ka nagbibilang ng sheep?"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, but his mouth twitched up in a smile. "Mas lalo akong di makakatulog sa kahahanap ng tupa niyan."

Luh, si Baekhyun na siguro ang magiging first case ng spontaneous combustion sa pinas. Cause? Ngiti ng Chanyeol Park. Pakitang gilas pa ng dimples kala niya talaga.

"Oo nga naman. Hehe ito naman just che—"

"thanks by the way," Chanyeol cleared his throat; there's a little color on his cheeks, which was, okay, cute. Pota pa-fall lalo. "I, uhm. Ayun. Dun sa sinabi mo."

Nahiya rin siya in return. Muntimang. "Sa totoo lang tayo rito ano ka ba. Sorry if, uh, I treated you _that_ way all this time. Sungit mo kasi."

"App form ba yan?" tinuro ni Chanyeol ang papel na hawak ni Baekhyun. Lukot at medyo basa na ito sa higpit ng pagkakahawak ni Baekhyun kanina.

"Oo sana kaso ang dugyot na nito!"

"Akin na."

"HAAAA??" Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa panic. "Wait print lang ako ng bago ang pangit na nito nawala na ata ng bisa dinasalan ko pa naman to—"

"Byun," Chanyeol said sternly. Napalunok na lang si Baekhyun, takot and at the same time, puta bat ang hot non. "Akin na sabi."

Wala na siyang nagawa. He handed over the chakang app form to Chanyeol, sabay dasal na sana wag punitin ito sa harapan niya. Hindi sila characters ng isang kdrama okay?

"A-anong gagawin mo dyan?"

"For evaluation. You'll know the result of your application after the meeting."

Bago pa siya makapagreklamo, lumakad na palayo ang club president. Baekhyun was left there speechless. What the fuck just happened? They had a _moment_ right there tapos nganga? Ano ba tong passive aggressive shit ni Chanyeol park pasalamat siya fall na fall na si Baekhyun ha!

After that, dumiretso na si Baekhyun sa drama club meeting. Props making for the upcoming school play lang ang agenda kaya maluwag ang schedule nila.

He kept quiet, taimtim na iniisip kung ano ang gagawin niya if ever denied na naman ang application niya.

"Lord pls give mo na to sakin," dasal niya habang naggugupit ng crepe paper. "Papagalitan ako ni Sir Heechul pag wala akong approved na membership on monday. Gusto ko lang maka-graduate nang matiwasay pl—"

"Byun?"

May audible gasp sa tabi ni Baekhyun, followed by sunud-sunod na pagsiko sa kanya ni wendy. "Baek! Omg hanap ka ni Chanyeol!" sabay turo sa pintuan ng classroom nila.

He whipped his head so fast mej nahilo pa siya. But totoo nga, si Chanyeol ang nasa pinto, seryoso na naman.

"A-ako?" tangang tanong niya.

"Yup. Pwede ba tayo mag-usap?"

Patay kang bata ka.

"Okay. Wait lang." He abandoned whatever he's doing at sumunod kay Chanyeol sa labas ng room.

Sinilip ni Baekhyun ang oras sa phone niya. Shet, 15 minutes lang ba ang nakalipas after nilang nag-usap kanina? Ba’t sobrang bagal naman ata ng oras? Feeling niya tatlong oras na siyang naghihintay. Kakaloka.

"Ano yun, Park?" he asked once they reached the end of the hallway. "Akala ko ba after ng meeting pa ang results? We're kind of busy eh."

"Ayaw mo nun, your agony is finally over?"

Nanlamig ang buong katawan ni Baekhyun. That tone again. The very same na ginagamit ni Chanyeol every time nire-reject nito ang applications niya. Pota. Ayaw niyang umiyak dito. Badtrip.

"Accepted ba o hindi?" He tried to be indifferent this time.

Wordlessly, Chanyeol opened the app form at tinapat sa kanya. The familiar red stamp again.

**DENIED.**

Wow, Baekhyun thought. It was a long, slow process, getting his heart broken by Chanyeol Park.

And the worst part was?

This was all his fault.

Napaka-bitch talaga ng karma kahit kailan, hindi nadaan sa dasal. Thanks universe for this cruelty, ha.

All those nights he'd spent reading and researching about stars...wala na. At least may nalaman siyang bago. But still!

"Ah, ganon ba?" he said slowly, taking deep breaths. "Just...can you tell me why? Para matahimik na ako. Promise, after this I won't ever try again. Please."

"It's against the rules," was Chanyeol's only reply.

That did it for Baekhyun. He's beyond mad now. Pinaglalaruan ba siya nito!? "Against what rule, ha?" he screamed. "Tell me—"

"I can't date you if we're in the same club, Baekhyun. President ka rin, you should know that."

"puta ano?"

Then it clicked.

Pota talaga.

"So you mean...” Baekhyun started slowly, anger seeping in his every word. “All those FIVE TIMES na nagpasa ako ng application, rejected lahat dahil dyan sa rule na yan AT HINDI MO MAN LANG SINABI SAKIN, HA?! ALL THIS TIME? GAGO KA BA??? CHANYEOL PARK SUMAGOT KA NANDIDILIM PANINGIN KO SAYO!"

"Kaya nga nasa amin si Jongin di ba? He can't be in Homemaker's Club kasi president si Kyungsoo."

Okay, now he remembered. Big issue nga pala sa kanila yan last year dahil nagpumilit si Jongin. But still! A little reminder would be nice!

"Eh bakit nga di mo sinabi sakin? Pinagmukha mo akong tanga all this time tapos sasabihin mong gusto mo akong jowain? Okay ka lang ba, ha???"

Chanyeol winced. "I-i dont know where to stand with you, Byun. Di ko alam kung seryoso ka ba na gusto mo ako o pinagti-tripan mo lang ako. Ayoko namang umasa kasi laging joke sayo, eh. Kanina ko lang narealize na baka nga seryoso ka—"

"Hello, I practically memorized 88 constellations for you tapos di ako seryoso?! Swerte mo talaga sakin kinaya ko yon in three weeks! Three, Park. Puyat na puyat ako tapos ganyan lang pa—"

"—your daily fun facts actually made my day for the past weeks. Minsan sinasadya kong magkasalubong tayo para malaman kung anong trivia of the day mo."

Baekhyun's heart skipped at that. Teka, bat siya kinikilig? Galit siya ngayon! Galit dapat!

"Di mo kina-cute yan!"

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun," Chanyeol said, pulling Baekhyun from his thoughts. His brown eyes were wide and his expression apologetic as he continued. "Sinabihan na ako ng Jongin na ipaalala sayo yung rule noong una pa lang kaso di ako nakinig. It was such a jerk move in my part. I-i know i hurt you and i'm really sorry for that. Kung gusto mo pa rin sumali sa club okay lang, sasabihin ko sa kanila—"

"Teka bat naman ako tutuloy?!"

Chanyeol blinked. "ha?"

"Akala ko ba gusto mo akong i-date?"

"Oo kaso ikaw baka ayaw mo na—"

"When did i say that?"

"K-kanina di ba? Kaya ka gali—"

"Oh my god," natatawang napaupo na lang sa sahig si Baekhyun sa sobrang stress ng usapang ito. "Lord bakit po magnet ako ng mga gwapong tanga kala ko ba tapos na tayo sa phase na yan!"

"Okay ka lang ba?" tanong ni Chanyeol. When he looked up, the taller's expression was priceless. Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol park was scared shitless.

Baekhyun burst into laughter, because really, what the fuck, right? In less than a hour nagconfess siya sa crush niya then he found out na all along ay reciprocated ang feelings niya. Not to mention the whole mess about the rejected applications! Nakakaloka sobrang whiplash di man lang siya nakapalag!

Moments later, Chanyeol joined him on the floor, laughing as well. First time niyang makitang tumawa nang ganon ang Chanyeol Park. Nakakahawa. Ang sarap sa tenga ng tawa niya.

Baekhyun's laughter faded into short pants, and Chanyeol grinned.

"Parang tanga lang," sambit ni Chanyeol na hinihingal pa. "what the hell are we thinking?"

"Looks like walang thinking involved. Grabe, months yon, Chanyeol. Kaloka ka! Pinahirapan mo ko."

Chanyeol bumped his shoulders against Baekhyun's. Shet, may kuryente. Malala na 'to. "So, do you still want to date me?" he asked with a shy smile. His eyes were hopeful.

"Hmm i dont know," Baekhyun pretended to think it over. "Napatawad na ba kita?"

"Oh." Chanyeol's face fell. "O-okay. So no to both? Astronomy club and dating me?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Pasalamat talaga si Chanyeol at cute siya ha! "No to the club, yes to dating you. Hello, ulitin ko lang, 88 constellations ha! The dedication! Goodluck na lang sa ‘yo kung makahanap ka pa ng willing magmemorize niyan."

The smile Chanyeol gave him was a rare one. No edge, just pure affection.

"Actually di ako naniwala kay Sir Shindong nung sinabi niya saking hiniram mo yung Book of Constellations. I'm more than glad you loved it."

"Oo na kahit inantok ako basahin!"

"Basta i expect fun facts from you every day. Kahit anong topic welcome. That would be nice now that we're dating."

"Naks, kampante niya ah. Sure ka dyan?"

"Sobra."

Baekhyun barely had time to laugh before Chanyeol's mouth covered his.


End file.
